Vivi
Vivi (ビビ)'' is the male lead of the manga series, [[Hana to Akuma|''Hana to Akuma]] who took Hana into his mansion on a whim. Plot Hana's Arrival Vivi found Hana as a baby, abandoned at his castle during his second winter trip to the human world. At first, he was annoyed with her, due to her constant crying and his lack of knowledge about babies. However, when someone mentioned that she smiles like a flower, Vivi was moved by her smile and decided to keep her, and named her Hana (which means flower in Japanese). Vivi hired maids from the demon world to care for her and thought that she was merely a toy he could use to pass the time with. But as, she grew and started following him around with a smile on her face, he became emotionally attached to her and felt the fear of one day losing her. Moon Watching Halloween Hide-and-Seek Contest Hana's Birthday Eleanor Incident Cat Incident Vivi's Birthday Appearance Vivi appears to have a young-looking stature and physique, which is rather contrasting to his age. As a demon of high standing, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing; wearing formal suits and also wears hats and accessories such as gloves and a cane which he usually uses to block away people that gets close to Hana when the situation tends to annoy him. As a demon, he ages through the years although his physical appearance does not change. When he was a child, he also has his regular short black hair and a stoic facade to almost anyone except to Hana. Personality Vivi is a sarcastic and stubborn person. In the bonus chapter of the manga, it is revealed that Vivi is somewhat a sadist. He is calm and collected in the majority of time. He can easily get mad and doesn't hesitate to show his distain towards people he does not like. He gets mad at Hana when she acts naive and gets into trouble. He is also very lazy and prefers to sleep 'tilb afternoon, but is willing to go outside during the daytime to spend time with Hana. Despite his stoic appearance, he actually has a good heart and cares deeply for Hana and his friends. While he loves Hana, he is reluctant to tell her due to their status as a demon and human. Powers and Abilities : Main article: ''[[Demonic Powers|''Demonic Powers]] Quotes * "Life on earth is pretty boring but I thought this would be a good way to kill time. If she gets troublesome, I can abandon her again as punishment. That was my unconcerned attitude. And so a short 14 years passed." * "She was just supposed to 'pass the time' but... I'm scared now." * (To Hana) "It's fine for me because I'm great." * (To Velten) "I don't remember being friends with an idiot like you. Go home." * (To Velten) "Who's your buddy? If you're done visiting, go home. Your stupidity is contagious." * "That reminds me. When I left hell, everyone around me was making a fuss. All of my followers in hell tried to flatter me. But, from the beginning, I was already detached from everything. So, I got tired of the quiet lifestyle on the surface after a year. That's when I picked up Hana. I didn't understand anything about kids so I summoned maids from the Demon World. Yes, she was just something to pass the time. Then several years later, Hana didn't try to flatter me or ingratiate herself to me. She just kept close to me, smiling stupidly. But, no matter how cultured she became, she remained as always, kept close to me, smiling stupidly. It's perplexing. Because I've never had anyone smile so innocently for me--" * (To the Elders) "It's too formal. It's boring. I've had enough. I'm not interested in that." * (To Hana) "Demons like human blood. You know that, right?" * (To Hana) "Losing you is unbearably frightening." * "In this demon's hands, is there such a thing as a flower that won't crumble?" * (To Hana) "Think of [[''Mr. Bird|it]] as me and play with it."'' * (To Ayame) "If I miss this night, the next one isn't coming for another 150 years." * (To Hana) "I'll live for another couple hundred or even a couple thousand years in this form. But Hana... In a few decades, you won't be around anymore. We won't be together to see the full moon together in a miniscule of 150 years from now. There's no way we can be together forever and ever." * (To Mr. Bird) "This guy came and got me while I was gone. I told it to stay with you... Worthless thing..." * "This is the full moon that only comes every 150 years. And hoping for a miracle isn't a bad thing." * (To Klaus) "Klaus, take this message back to the Elders: Tell them I have no intention of returning within the next few decades." * (To Hana) "So tired... She's really bad at dancing." * (To Velten) "Who's a bosom buddy? Get out my house, you're too shiny, idiot." * "Just like that, Hana suddenly stopped trying to get close to me. But every morning, the only thing waiting for me outside my room was a flower. This is how it should be. I won't have to worry about hurting her. Yet why does my heart protest?" * (To Toni) "Shut up. I'm not sleeping. Even if I was, how is it an excuse for you, a servant, to be indulging in carefree indolence. Hmm?" * (To Hana) "...What kind of a person would go shopping for dresses for a person he hates?" * (To Hana) "If you brush my hand away this time, I won't forgive you." * "Why do I want to be touched by Hana so much?" * "I guess something is really happening. For me to be pushed around by a kid like this--I made a troublesome discovery." * (To Hana) "Even though you always make futile attempts to grin... What's with that face you're putting on now?" * (To Hana) "Today, it's an afternoon storm. She hasn't come to find me yet, though... So... She's definitely here. Definitely here, alone and trembling... Like an idiot." * (To Hana) "Of course I know. I know everything about Hana." * "I'm never able to feel at ease when Hana goes outside. In the past and up until now, it was never worthwhile to let Hana go." * "Too bright. Why is a demon like me participating in this Hatsumōde thing? I don't even understand the point of it." * "That the time when she floated off on a boat... I flew over to save her, and she clung onto me and then fall asleep almost instantly. And at that very place, she would always fall asleep soundly. What bothered me was that I had to constantly search around for her until night. That time... And that time as well... Ah... This is exactly why... I hate letting Hana go." * "Why do we have to celebrate the years passing one-by-one? It seems foolish." * (To Hana) "...What sort of a turn of events is this? She doesn't like snow..." * "I wonder why, when Hana sees the snow, she gets so sad?" * (To Toni) "Hey! Say Hana lives a really long life and lives to be too, what would be her remaining lifespan from now? Subtract!" * "The older Hana gets, the time she has left will certainly decrease--" * "I see. A birthday isn't a day to despair over the "time left," but a day to cherish all the years and months we've spent together--" * (To Hana) "I've decided. Your birthday will be tomorrow." * (To Hana) "As punishment, be a good girl and study in your room all day today!" * (To Velten) "Just try touching Hana any more than that. Next time, I will certainly skewer you." * (To Hana Nigou) "Don't make a womanly face all of a sudden." * (To Hana Nigou) "When I see you looking like that, I get this weird buzzing feeling." * (To Eleanor) "This idiot will stay on earth by the authority of Duke Vivi." * "That worthless rank was at least useful in a time like this, huh." * (To Eleanor) "Don't worry. She's not Velten's. This is mine." * (About cats) "I am not scared. I just hate them to the point of vomiting." * (To Hana) "Do I need a reason for killing something that displeases me?" * (To Velten) "These parties held every hundred years have no meaning in the first place. They don't even have a shred of the worth of the flowers that Hana brongs me uselessly every day." * (To Klaus) "When Hana and I are together, we're invincible!" * (To Klaus) "Did you honestly think I would mistake Hana for a cat or something?" Trivia * Vivi dislikes the following: afternoon, sweet things, cats. Vivi dislikes when hana kiss another boy Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons